Of Love and Hate
by The Mrs. Tyler Wayne Short
Summary: Inuyasha makes a bet but will he be able to finish it? All characters are OOC.
1. Cherry Blossoms

**Alrighty peeps this is my first attempt at trying to write a fan-fic, so please on knees begging be nice! Ok! Well, on with the disclaimer… Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha (though I want to steal him someday) tear or anything related to him or the series. Now I guess, HERE WE GO!...

* * *

**

_**Chapter One – Cherry Blossoms**_

She in the back of the classroom trying her best to pay attention to what her Sensei was teaching, all the while her classmates tortured her with those unforgiving harshness of the teenage race. She had lived like this for over 3 years now and this was her senior year. The year she was suppose to have fun, not sit here and be humiliated in front or everyone. She was giving a speech, as the President of Student Council, in just one more period. She planned for it to be prefect but that doesn't mean anything in Shikon No Tama High, the highest paid public school for those with enough cash to get in. So there she sat, reviewing her notes about to stand up in front of a school that hated her to her core.

"Now I present to you, your Senior Class President….Higarashi Kagome!" her principle declared, hoping everything would go ok this time.

"Um, … Hello my fellow students…" Kagome began.

"Shut UP! What good are you!" a random student cried from the back of the auditorium.

"Uh…she begins to blush…This year I've proposed a two week long senior trip to America." She stopped waiting for a reaction.

Nothing came. " We'll be spending one week in Destin, Florida and the other in New York City, New York." A sudden burst of cheers were head from everywhere in the room, surprising a very shocked Kagome. "Um, well, we leave on October 3 and will be flying out that morning to arrive that night. There are many of us that are now 18 and will be allowed to go to any of the night clubs if we participate during the day events. There is a sign-up sheet for your room-mates going around. The rooms are to be co-ed, considering there are more guys than girls this year and an odd amount of girls. I warn you though if any of us get totally out of hand, Mr. Bankotsu has issued a warning and will send us home upon the act. Afterwards, at his convenience the person or persons committing the act shall be suspended for two weeks depending on the crime. I hope that we all have fun! Good day Seniors…OH! We leave in 5 days!"

sigh whispering to herself, "Damn, I'm happy that's over…" She walks off heading in the direction of her car, just wanting to go home and cry after the hell she's been through.

**

* * *

**

**Well, here ya go the first chappie to my Story! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Are you SERIOUS?

_**Chapter Two – Are you SERIOUS!**_

Inuyasha was lent up against her car waiting on her to arrive. Lately, he'd been thinking of the poor girl and how people have been treating her the past years, him being apart of it. He had been sitting at lunch when his buddy, Mirku, challenged him to a bet. The terms were that Inuyasha had to get Kagome Higarashi to fall in love with him by the end of the trip to America. He had three weeks to do so. After that he had to destroy her heart.

Unknown to him she was standing in front of him confused as to why he looked as if he was having an inner battle and why was he leaning against her car door.

"Um…excuse me…" she whispered as not to startle him and be given the horrable treatment she always got from the so-called Most Popular Boy in school, he was captain of the school soccer team and was quarterback on the football team. To every girl, except Kagome, he was prefect; To her, he was hell.

"Oh, Higarashi, I see you finally made it."

"Yes, … now I would like to go home, if you would please move." She silently begged.

"Accually, I don't want you to leave just yet. I have a question for you Higarashi."

"What would that be?"

"May I call you Kagome?"

"…" silence, that was all that she could muster. No-one had ever asked to call her by her firs name, they all refered to her as their lacky. No wonder it was shocking, " Um…I guess."

"Thank you Hig…Kagome." With that he left her to her thoughts.

* * *

**Will Inuyasha win his bet or fall in love with the one girl he thought it now possible?**


	3. Dreams

Okay so Inuyasha is showing his sweet side to poor little Kagome…Will see be able to take the torture?

Oh I said it before that any reviews I get I'll reply and post, so here we go:

Sexyvodka1125 – I know it seems crazy that they all hate Kagome but honestly I do have a full plot and story line! So the twists will keep on coming. Thank you!

And

Inu Romantic – Thanks for the support! Tell me how you like it, Tay!

_**Chapter Three - Dreams  
**_

Lying on her bed Kagome was reliving the events of the previous day, "I wonder why all of a sudden Inuyasha has taken a liking to me? He's never been that nice before and I'm a little worried that I'll fall for him and it will end up being some cruel twist of faith."

She sat there not knowing what to think other than that, lucky for her mother made oden before she could think even deeper.

"Kagome! Supper's ready!"

She came flying down the stairs after opening her door and being hit in the face by that yummy oden smell.

"ODEN!" she grabbed her bowl and started growling at Sota, who in turn started to back away from his manic looking sister.

"So Kagome, I heard from your principle that you gave a speech today on the Senior Class Trip. How'd it go?" Her mother inquired.

"um…it was ok…" she whisphered, not to alarm her family of how her life really was with her so-called "friends."

"Ok darling. Well, now that you've sucked down half of my oden along with yours, maybe you should get some rest. It's been a long day."

"alright" She trudged up the stairs to her room, only wanting a escape from her thoughts and a piece of mind.

Kagome's Dream

_She walked down the corridor following an unseen urge to go to the dungeon. Her father had forbade her entrance since the prisoner arrived, but she was curious and had to go see if he was the beastly half-breed everyone was making him out to be._ _She opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle the beast within. _

"_You smell of lavender, leave you putrid thing." The creature from within spoke._

"_O, maybe I was wrong in coming here…" she thought, "My name is Higarashi Kagome, princess of the Eastern lands."_

"_Feh and that's such a great thing…what do you want little princess?"_

"_To know you, as you really are. What is your name?"_

"_It doesn't matter, but it's Inu…."_

Kagome woke with a start not knowing what she had been dreaming.

"No way that was real…"

* * *

_**So what is Kagome dreaming of? A distant past from a previous life or is it her hearts true desire...you tell me! **_


	4. A Newly Found Friend

_Okay yall, sorry it took so long but give me a break i just moved out o my parent s place and just got this damn computer up. So, with that said i don't own Inu-yasha (yes i do yes i do!) . Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Chapter Four - A Newly Found Friend**

* * *

It was the day of the big trip to America and Kagome couldn't wait to get going, even if she felt a little unsecure because she had no friends. She shrugged off the thought and boarded the plane.

Pressing through the little aisle which was completely filled with seniors from Shikon No Tama High, fortunatly their principle managed to gain access to two planes designated only for the high school students headed on their trip. Kagome sat wondering who would be sharing her little row of seats.

"Hello...Hello in there! Anyone in that head of yours." A girl about a year older that kagome with long brown hair and green eyes, waved her hand wildly in front of kagome's face.

"huh?' kagome came out of her stupor, "uhm yes?" she asked the crazed girl besides her.

"Hi, I'm Sango. I'll be sitting next to you on the trip." She put out her hand waiting for Kagome to take it.

Warily Kagome takes it, Sango notices this and trys not to be so outright in front of this girl.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi. I'm Student Body President."

"Ahh, so you're the one who planned this trip."

"Yeh I kinda did, but I had help."

"That's cool, oh hey! Do you happen to know the room assignments? i wasn't at school to sign up so they said they assigned me one. I hope to god i'm not with Kikyo."

"Yeh sure i do have them with me. Let's just look it up." Kagome pulled the girls room sheet out.

"Umm...wait what's your last name...?"

"Takio."

"oh! You're with me in room 798!" Kagome smiled when she realized it.

"Awesome, you seem pretty cool. That won't be so bad."

"Yeh it won't. One problem Mr. Bankotsu has the guys list so i have no ides who our other two roommates are." Kagome flinched because she hoped it wouldn't be Inuyasha.

Mr. Bankotsu was passing out the room assignment papers to the guys on the second plane.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, here's your assignment."

Miroku prayed they'd get put with kagome so that the bet would work out and Inuyasha would finally admit to likeing the poor girl.

"Um, it says here we're in room..."

* * *

_Okay everyone tell me what you think! Oh and let me know if you think you know what room their in!_


	5. Peace or Hell?

**_Okay, i know it was a long time but here it is chapter 5... _**

* * *

"Um, it says here we're in room..." 

"798" Miroku finished for him, "does it say our room-mates?" He inquired with a hopeful look.

"Nah man, but it says that it's a suite…uh…the Presidential…I wonder who pitched in for that?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Kagome! We have the Presidential Suite!" Sango was flipping out, not expecting that at all.

"Yeh I know, my mom thought that would be a good grad gift."

"Hell yah, wonder who the guys are!"

"Yeh, wish I knew, but Mr. Bankotsu has that list."

* * *

The rest of the plane ride went pretty smooth with no complications until Kikyo decided that she wanted to have her own room and pitched a fit until she got her way.

"Kikyo, you can't have your own room period dot. So get over!" Sango hollered back at the prickly bitch whining in front of her.

"Goddamn you Takio! You have no rights here. Just that little bitch Higarashi. Now give me my own goddamn room!" she bitched over and over.

"Kikyo, I can't. The rooms are already paid for and I can't shove six or more people in one room just because you can't have your own way and are going to bitch about it." Kagome was actually standing up for herself. She was more shocked then Kikyo at this new arousal.

"You stupid bitch." Kikyo slammed her right hand against Kagome's face leaving a nasty whelp. "You'll pay for this, bitch." with that Kikyo spit at Kagome's feet and stalked off the plane.

* * *

"Wow, go Kagome!" Sango was freaking out because she could tell when she meet Kagome, that she was a quite person, one who never took up for herself.

"Thanks…" Kagome stated shyly knowing that she'd never would have done that to Kikyo unless Sango was there. Somehow Sango made her feel good about herself that there was more to her than a little leech that everyone controlled.

"Let's head out…"

* * *

**_What will happen when Kagome and Inuyasha are paired in a room? Find out next Chapter…_**


	6. This means WAR!

Inume - Thanks for reading and yeh i know i was a little harsh to kagome but i have a reason just stick with me kk!

* * *

**Chapter Six: This means WAR! **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in opposite rooms 'claiming' them as their own; No surprise their, as Sango and Kagome came giggling into the room.

"OMG, Kagome you were great. I don' think Kikyo would have ever realize you would fight back."

"Yeh I know, it took everything I had though." Kagome was smiling ear to ear as she thought about what had happened earlier.

Both had been oblivious to the guys until Miroku decided Sango had the firmest and cutest ass he'd ever seen, and we all know Miroku.

SLAP "WHO THE FUCKING HELL GRABBED MY ASS!" Sango screeched as she whirled around to beat the shit out of whoever was there.

SLAP BANG DONG BAM "Fucking hell woman, it's just Miroku." Inuyasha stated out of his little room.

"Oh." was Sango's response as she dropped the unconscious Miroku on the ground and headed towards what had been 'his' room and unpacked.

" Oh and by the way, Miroku is staying in there." Inuyasha jested.

"Like hell he is, he can sleep on the couch." she replied.

Up until this point Kagome had been taking what had happen all in. It was going to be a very interesting time with Sango around. Then it hit her, "Um, how many more rooms are there?" she asked sheepishly to Inuyasha.

"Only one sweetheart, but don't worry I don't bit. I only nibble." He add the last part after seeing her eyes grow to twice their normal size.

"Great" she followed him into the 'little' room which turned out to be bigger than her house. "Wow. Mom really went all out on this place."

"So you're the reason we get this place."

"Well, kind of. Mom wanted me to have fun and not bitch about little rooms and stupid roommates, so she gave me this for a graduation gift. She set up a penthouse in New York."

"You're shitting me. Little miss I have no friends and don't stick up for myself has a shit load of money?"

"Well, kind of, again, my father died when I was three and he left my mom, my little brother, and me Higarashi Towers."

"So you're the little heiress that no one knows about? Kikyo is going to shit herself."

"Why you say that?"

"Because for years she's been saying she was the heiress. She thinks she can have everything she wants…including me….yuck."

"Oh, wow, I never knew that. Oh by the way, sorry that she wants you." she looked around the magnificent room forgetting that she and Inuyasha would be sharing it for a week. There was a four poster cherry maple bed engraved with gold accents towering above her, with as many of those floofy pillows that so many women love. The ceiling was embellished with old Greco art paintings looking down upon the occupants of the bed. A love seat and a fainting couch satin front of the bed, while a wall projector screen came down from the ceiling. Every type of videogame console with every game every created known to man sat underneath a cherry maple amour. To her left a elegantly carved door led to the bathroom. His and her sinks, his and her cloakrooms, his and her closets and a four person shower. What was the best though was the three foot deep bath tube find to the brim with rose scented water.

"Gosh, it's so gorgeous." she sat in awe as Inuyasha almost pucked from the abundant smell of roses. Inuyasha went running from the room screaming about putrid flowers and how they made him sick.

* * *

_Well, it looks as if Inuyasha might just be realizing who Kagome is. Wonder how his bet will end now. Tell me what you tink!_


	7. Settled? Or so they thought?

Here it is. The seventh chapter to my beginning. I know it took a while but i've been havin some tough times. I just found out that i was pregnant and honenstly this story was left forgotten. Sorry. For all you that have been loyal even though i've been flaky, i hope you enjoy this and i thank you.

* * *

**  
Chapter Seven: Settled…Or so they thought!**

"Yeh, sure…" Inuyasha said as he ran into the bathroom to puke his lunch down the toilet. "Why is it that women love all those flowery smells that make me sick as a dog? It's just gross." He complained while leaning over the toilet.

"They don't smell bad, they're pretty and plus you just have a sensitive nose." Kagome stated still engulfed in the romance of the room.

"Yuck…." He hurled a little more and finally dragged himself out of the bathroom and onto that yummy bed.

* * *

"But Sango, please don't make me sleep on the couch. It's not soft or anything. Please." Miroku pleaded with her with the biggest puppy-eyes she had ever seen. 

"No, you're a pervert and won't make it one hour or less without doing something stupid. I'm saving you from the beating of a lifetime. SO BE HAPPY!" She shouted through the plantation style doors that separated them.

"But Sango, PLEASE!" He started pouting when Kagome came out the other room.

"What are you two yelling about? She asked in a daze of roses and Chocolate (she raided the mini bar).

"He wants me to share the bedroom." Sango stated throwing her arms in the air because she was about to lose it.

"Eww, yuck you aren't serious are you? Miroku you can't expect that from her can you?" Kagome was now freaking out over the suggested

"Yes I can, It's the only room left. PLEASE!" He all but begged her.

"Why don't you and Inuyasha share that room and Sango and I will share the yummy room that Inuyasha decided he hated because of Roses?" Kagome suggested thinking it would make everything a little easier.

"Okay!" Sango jumped at the idea of being rid of Miroku for the whole trip, at least she thought.

"So it's settled the boys get that room and we girls get this one!" Kagome smiled, showing the prettiest part of her that Inuyasha had seen in their past four years. She trotted off into her newly acquired Inuyasha free room.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke oh so silently that it was barely audible to anyone. "_She's so beautiful when she smiles…wonder if she knows_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**

**Love, Jo**


	8. A Forgotten Past

Well, here it is Chapter 8. I hope yall like it. Let me know kk

* * *

Chapter 8: A forgotten Past

* * *

_She walked down the corridor following an unseen urge to go to the dungeon. Her father had forbade her entrance since the prisoner arrived, but she was curious and had to go see if he was the beastly half-breed everyone was making him out to be.__She opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle the beast within. _

"_You smell of lavender, leave you putrid thing." The creature from within spoke._

"_O, maybe I was wrong in coming here…" she thought, "My name is Higarashi Kagome, princess of the Eastern lands."_

"_Feh and that's such a great thing…what do you want little princess?"_

"_To know you, as you really are. What is your name?"_

"_It doesn't matter, but it's Inu…."_

_slam A door behind her slammed before he could finish. _

" _Get out of her before you get caught little princess." He spat at her. _

_She turned and ran down the corridor without really knowing where she was going, she had stumbled into a part of the castle she had never seen. _

"_What is father doing down here?" she asked herself as she looked around at all of the devices and books that lined the walls in the room she was now in. _

_She walked over to one of the selves and began to read off titles of the books to herself, " hmm, ' Half-Demons, Menace or Not?', 'The beginning of the Mikos'; 'Half-demon…Half Miko? Destroyer to us?'; I wonder why father would be reading these?" She scratched her head in a disbelief. "Who or what is he researching down here?" _

_She turned on her heels and fled the area headed back to her chambers. _

"_Wonder if that little princess realizes that she is half Miko and half Demon?" Inuyasha spoke to himself in the dungeon. "Smells like hell in here." With that he began to growl to himself

* * *

_

"OMG!" Kagome shot out of bed with a fright from the dream she had just experienced. She still had no idea who the prisoner was but she was pretty damn certain that it wasn't just a dream but something else.

Sango woke up shaking her head a bit, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeh Sango, I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Girl, it's all good. Don't worry about it." Sango patted her back then went back to sleep.

* * *

Sleep wouldn't come so easily to Kagome though, as she sat there in bed breathing hard, she decided to go to the balcony to clear her mind. She sat on the ledge thinking to herself. God, every time I have that dream it seems so real. "Like I've been there."

"Been where?" a voice from behind her asked.

"What!" she freaked and all most fell off but luckily a pair of strong clawed hands grabbed her and snuggled her to him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeh"

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Can't sleep. What's your excuse?"

"Bad dream."

"Really? You want to talk?" he actually sounded sincere about being worried.

"Nah it's okay."

"Whatever you say Kagome." He laid his head on hers as he pulled her closer, earning a squeak from her.

"Inu…" She was cut off when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Kag…"

He bent his head down and claimed her lips with his own. Tenderness was all that was represented by that single swipe of lips to her own.

* * *

OH aren't yall happy, THEIR FIRST KISS! Well, I hope I did a good job let me know k. 


	9. Love's Beginnings

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!!! Please forgive me!! Fans throw random objects at Jo Ouch!! I said I'm sorry!!! Please review!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Love's Beginnings**

Kagome pulled out of the kiss in total shock. The one guy that she liked and treated her like shit was kissing her like no one had ever done, well hell, this was her first kiss so she was still in shock it was Inuyasha doing it. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…" He looked at her expression, "Oh my god, that was your first kiss wasn't it? Kagome I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha…"

He was cut short before her lips claimed his in a passionate kiss that only true desires are read from.

She looked at him with an odd expression, an expression of hurt and joy, before fleeing to her bathroom.

"Oh god, how am I going to face him the rest of this trip. Why why why did I have to be put in a co-ed room. Ahhh!" She screamed the last part while pulling on her hair and waking up almost the entire hotel.

* * *

Inuyasha heard a scream come from Kagome's bathroom, all to well knowing the anguish it held within it's depths. 

"SHIT…"

* * *

She made her way into the bedroom, curling into the fetal position on the center of the bed. Sango at this point had gone missing but she didn't care, she was to concerned with how she would face the man of her dreams. She had shown those emotions that had been locked away for so long. "How can I face him?" she sobbed.

* * *

Inuyasha could smell her tears and wanted nothing more than to comfort her in her pain. He hated that he had caused such a fragile creature to cry, hell, if he had known that was her first kiss he wouldn't have kissed her and won his bet a different way._ 'Am I beginning to love her?'_ he thought in his mental despair. He slowly made his way back to his room and right before he passed out _I'm sorry Kagome_.

* * *

**I'm so sorry!!!! It's hard being a mommy and find the time where i'm not so tiered that i can write. Please be kind and Review!!! Begs on knees **


	10. Room Service

**Chapter 10: Room Service

* * *

**

Kagome woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. "Ouch, my head hurts."

"Well, with all the crying last night hon, I would suspect it does."

"Oh, Sango, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's ok, I couldn't sleep before that. And yes, I did hear what Inuyasha did. You want me to hurt him for you??" She asked while starting this sadistic little grin.

"Uh, nah. I just don't know how I'm going to face him. I mean, I actually thought maybe…" She trailed off into a sob. God what's wrong with me????

"It's okay… OH! I've got it! Let's go shopping!! That'll make you feel better!" Sango spouted at like 90 miles a minute.

"Yeh, that would be nice, but we have to report this morning first remember." Kagome stated gloomily.

"Shit, that's right, well afterwards you and I will hit this town and paint it red, I mean come on Destin?? Who names a town that?" Sango said the last bit a little sarcastically.

"True," with this they both started giggling, " guess we should get ready." Kagome got up and headed for the shower while Sango went and grabbed the phone and order some room service.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at herself. _Who was I kidding? Inuyasha can't love me…_ "Sango! I need your help!" 

Sango came in looking at her like she was crazy… "Huh?"

"Make me into the girl that Inuyasha would love…please…" Kagome said, a little stunned at herself.

Sango just looked at her for a second, then got this devious smile on her face. "Alrighty then, let's do this!" She clapped her hands together like a crazed maniac and started going through Kagome's bags.

Clothes were flying every where as Sango rummaged. "I FOUND IT!!!" She cried leaping up and down like a monkey, or a crazed cat on catnip. (I saw a cat jumping up and down once like it was on crack and later found out it was in a catnip induced high… freaking hysterical!!) She was holding up a cute blue jean mini skirt and a white halter that had a red dragon circling on it. "This is sure to get his attention!" She smiled devisiously.

"Um, Sango I don't know… wouldn't I look like Kikyo then?"

"Shit, that's right, how about this??" She held up the same shirt but with a pair of blue jean hip huggers and the cutest strappy black heals ever.

"Better, I think, maybe now I won't look like her."

"Yeh… that would be plain mean… Yuck…" Sango's face contorted into a look of pure horror and disgust.

They giggled uncontrollably until they heard a knock and a yell. "Who the fuck is knocking on the door at 7 am??"

"Well, looks like Inuyasha's up… Want me to go get the food?" Sango asked.

"Please, I can't look at him yet."

Sango went out and got their food and came back to their room. When she wheeled it in Kagome immediately rushed over and uncovered everything.

"Well, I'm getting in the shower, I'll eat in a minute." Sango said.

Kagome sat and stared at all the food. She didn't know where to start. Everything looked so good. There was your normal breakfast food, like eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, but there was also scones, pancakes, eggs benedict, and the yummiest looking French toast staring back at her. She eagerly grabbed an order of eggs benedict and French toast and started to chow, when Sango came back in.

Sango was laughing her ass off at the picture Kagome made. She was sitting there stuffing her face like a mad woman who hadn't eaten in a month, wait maybe a year. It was freaking hysterical! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Damn Kagome! I didn't know you could eat so fast!"

"Humph?" (Huh?) Kagome replied with a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth.

"You look like you haven't eaten in a year!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sango was stilling trying not to fall over.

"Shut up! Look who's talking ms. All I have on is a towel… Wonder what Miroku would say?"

"Kagome don't you dare!"

"Hey Miroku!! Sango has nothing on but a towel!!" Kagome yelled and then ran out of the room into the living room area. Miroku had appeared out of nowhere.

"Where Where! Dear Sango may I help you??" He asked while wearing this extremely satisfied face when Sango came bolting after Kagome.

"AHHHH! NO!! Pervert!!!" beat bang bong boom Miroku lies on the floor unconscious.

"Damn, a little unnecessary." Inuyasha said while walking in. He was wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. _Damn Kagome looks hot. Wait I can't fall for her. She's just a bet_. He had just noticed Kagome wearing her hip huggers and halter top, but what got him the most was the flushed look on her cheeks and the way her hair lay wavy and wind blown around her face. It other words, in his eyes, she was a goddess.

"Kagome…"

* * *

**  
SO I know yall can't wait to find out what happens next... Stay tuned for more "Of Love and Hate" TO be continued...**


End file.
